


Far off and Slightly Left

by ladyprydian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast -Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont edition, Crossover, East of the Sun West of the Moon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once on a time there was a poor woman. She had once been married to a rich merchant. But one night during a terrible storm; he was lost at sea with all of his goods. And so the widow became poor, the only thing she had left in the world was a small cottage home and her daughter.</p><p>Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far off and Slightly Left

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and the characters there in belongs to the BBC, Beauty and the Beast (Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont edition) and East of the Sun, West of the Moon by Peter Christen Asbjørnsen and Jørgen Moe were used as references for the story. No infringement was intended.
> 
> No beta when I probably should have run this past one. Feel free to point any you see out.
> 
> Written long ago, posted (Sept 4, 2011) for challenge 81 over on Doctor/Rose livejournal community then_theres_us. Archiving here, now.

Once on a time there was a poor woman. She had once been married to a rich merchant. But one night during a terrible storm; he was lost at sea with all of his goods. And so the widow became poor, the only thing she had left in the world was a small cottage home and her daughter. 

Her daughter was good, honest and sweet and everyone thought she was the loveliest girl all around and that there was no end to her kindness. The daughter, Rose, she was so called after the beautiful blossom, worked in the local shop run by a Mr. Hendrick. She had many suitors but she answered them with the greatest civility saying that she couldn’t bear to leave her poor mother in such a desperate situation.

And so Rose lived her life day in and day out waking early in the morning to make breakfast for her and her mother before going to work for Mr. Hendrick; taking and filling orders for the wealthy people who came in. Until one day it all changed.

Rose was working late, counting in the stock room, when she noticed a great storm on the horizon. ‘I must leave now,’ she thought to herself ‘before I get caught in that gale.’ and so she locked up the shop and left. The wind was already rough and howling and it was cruelly dark. She had wrapped her thin jacket around her as best as she could to keep warm. A pounding rain started and within moments she found herself soaked through and chilled to the bone. It was then that she decided to take the short cut through the woods.

The woods weren’t the bad kind of woods that are full of monsters, and bears, and wolves ready to eat up who dare enter. But just a normal forest that housed birds and rabbits and deer and yes, wolves, but they were shy creatures and tended to hid away from everybody. But this night the woods were dark and ominous. Rose had walked the path through these woods to her home many a time but only ever during the day.

And so because of her rush in the cold and dark, she lost her way. When, casting her eye down a long avenue in an attempt to orient herself, she saw a light a great way off. She made her way towards it and found that it lead to a small blue box. She rapped on the door of the box announcing herself and asking for shelter from the storm. The doors to the box fell open and the inside was a wonder to behold. A great room, far too large to fit in such a small box, was through the doors. Rose circled the box once in an attempt to understand how such a large hall could fit in such a small building. But, when she came to no conclusion, and as the wind became stronger and the rain colder, she let herself in.

“Hello?” she called after shutting the box door. “Hello? My name is Rose and I apologize for intruding but I seek shelter from the storm. Hello? Is there anybody there?” She heard no response but a warm comforting hum that seemed to emanate from the glowing central column of the room. 

Shrugging off her sopping jacket she hung it on a hook near the door. Then pulled off her muddied and sodden boots and left them as well. It wouldn’t do to track mud through somebody’s home. Curiosity getting the better of her she went down a winding hallway and found herself in a parlour where she found a large, warm fire in the grate, a table set out with may nice dishes but only one place with a knife and fork. 

First, she went up to the fire to warm and dry herself and also to wait to see if the master or servants of this place would come so she could explain her presence. Eventually her hunger got the better of her and she felt quite faint so she sat down at the table to eat, trembling with fear that she would be caught trespassing. 

As a clock on the mantle chimed twelve, she decided to take her courage and seek whoever was the master here out to thank him. But at the end of the hall all that she found was a great room, in which there was a great feather bed with silken pillows, and since she was feeling weary, she took off all but her linen shift and climbed in.

Just after the final candle was extinguished she heard a soft rap on the door to the room before it gently creaked open. All was dark, not even a sliver of light came through the hall way but he eyes had already adjusted to the lack of light and she was able to see the faint silhouette of a man. 

“I’m sorry, sir,” Rose, sitting upright stammered, “but I was lost, sir. And the weather was bad and it was dark. And I did call to see if there was anybody around but no one came. Then I found myself in your parlour and there was a meal set out and I was so hungry so I ate it. And then I was getting sleepy and I found this chamber and...”

“Hush girl,” the man said in a growling burr. During Rose’s terrified explanation he had made his way over to the bed and sat down. Close enough that when he told her to hush he was able to put two of his fingers to her lips. “Hush, I do not mind. But rather I did not want to frighten you; for I am a Prince who has been put under an evil, magic spell. In any light I take the form of a great Beast, terrifying and frightening. But under the cover of darkness I am my true form.” Then after a pause, “what is your name?”

“Oh you poor creature, you poor man!” Rose exclaimed taking the hand that was upon her lips in hers. “My name is Rose, sir. Oh please sir, please tell me that there is a way to lift the evil curse that is upon you. Tell me and I will help.”

The man heaved a great sigh, “I must find a woman willing to live with me for a year, then and only then might the spell be broken.”

“Oh,” Rose said her heart going out to the man. “But I cannot stay, I must return home to help my mother. We are but poor folk you see.”

“Alright then,” the Prince said slipping his hand from her grasp. “Please, enjoy your rest.” And with that he silently leaf the room.

Tears prickled behind Rose’s eyes. As stated before, she was a good girl, always eager to help someone in need. And this Prince needed her, but so did her mother. She could not leave her mother to her own devices. But nor should she leave the poor cursed Prince.

She muddled these thoughts around in her head but could not find a solution. Eventually sleep over took her and when she awoke the next morning the storm had blown through and the day had dawned clear and sunny. And Rose waked with a plan.

She found her clothes exactly where she had left them but they were cleaned and pressed and warm as if they had just come off of the washing line. After cleaning her face she donned her old warn clothes and went in search of the Prince. At first all she could find was the parlour where breakfast was laid out for her. She ate then continued her search through the twisting hallways of the Prince’s abode in an attempt to find him.

“Oh where is he!” She cried to no one in particular after opening what felt like the hundredth door and finding no one in the room on the other side. “I wish to speak to him.” No more had the words left her lips when she heard the soft snick of a lock being undone. Cautiously she approached the door that was now slightly ajar.

“Prince,” she called softly opening the door to the darkened room. “Prince, are you here?” She asked letting herself in. There sitting in a large winged back chair that, due to his large monstrous form seemed small, was the Beast Prince. His paw-like feet were propped up on a small hassock while his paw hands were gently holding a small book. Perched on his wide muzzle was a small pair of glasses which hooked over his triangular ears. Rose should have been scared by his beastly form but she could not help but giggle at the sight of how funny this creature looked with such a small book in his huge paws and with such tiny glasses.

At the sound of her laughter the Beast jerked up his head. “Well,” he drawled “at least my appearance amuses someone.” He removed the glasses and set them down with the book on a small table before standing and loping over to where Rose was standing.

A normal person’s reaction would be to shrink back at the large form that was bearing down on them. But Rose had been looking the Beast Prince in the eyes and she saw nothing but sadness. “Oh my poor Prince,” she said stepping towards him and throwing her arms around his waist her head making it only to the middle of his chest. “I have come to tell you that I will stay. I will stay the year to break you of this curse. But I must be able to send a note to my mother, telling her what I am doing and that I am safe.”

“Will you?” The Beast said surprised at not only her declaration but the fact that she was embracing him. “Oh Rose! Oh thank you, thank you a million times over. Yes you must send a note to your mother, smart girl.” And with that he offered her his arm and showed her around the winding and twisting corridors of him home which he called TARDIS. “This palace, it’s a bit magical you know. Did I mention that it travels in space and time?” He said eyes now twinkling with mirth.

Sadly, in their excitement, both forgot of sending the note.

***

Things went along happily for a long while. Rose would spend her days talking or reading and travelling to far away worlds with the Beast Prince. Every now and then he would give her little gifts, one day it was a silver necklace the other it was a brooch made out of pink glass that took the form of a rose. Each evening he would ask for her pleasure to take sup with him. Amicably they would chat throughout the meal. Then sometimes at night, after she had extinguished the candles; he would join her in her bed, pulling her into his arms.

It vexed her that she could never see his true form. For she could tell from his kind heart and the way his body felt against hers at night that he must be a handsome man. And she hoped that at the end of the year of being his companion then he would be free of the curse and she would be able to see him for who he really is. 

She wished she could talk to someone about this. About how she found herself falling in love with a man who she knew for a fact was good but she never got to see him as his real self. What she wished for was her mother and when she realized that the thought made her sorrowful and sad. For it was then that she remembered that she had entirely forgotten to send her a note telling her she was fine. 

So the next day she approached the Beast Prince and said she wished to go home, just for a day or two, to see her mother.

The Beast Prince contemplated this, and since Rose had never asked anything of him and had only been gentle and kind towards him he could not refuse her. “Alright,” he said eventually cupping her cheek with his great paw his brown eyes serious. “But you must promise me one thing. If I send you back to your family, you must not talk or find yourself alone in a room with your aunt Yvonne, for she will take you by the hand and lead you into a room alone to converse. You must not allow that to happen for if you do misfortune will befall both of us.”

Rose was worried by this. Her aunt Yvonne was a vain, haughty, cynical and conceited woman who enjoyed the misfortune of others. But she thought it unlikely that her Aunt would be there as once her father had died she had disappeared from her and her mother’s life. And so she agreed easily to his terms. 

As promised he brought her back to her mother’s cottage then slid a golden bracelet on her wrist before telling her he would return for her the next evening.

***

At first her reappearance startled and shocked her mother, who angrily accused her of leaving her. “The weeks and month’s I’ve sat here worrying!” Her mother cried, “Thinking you were dead in some ditch somewhere and you say you’ve been travelling! Travelling! What kind of answer is that?!”

“I’m sorry mum,” Rose said the tears running down her face, “but it’s true”. And thus she told her the whole story of the Beast Prince’s curse and of how she could help. Begrudgingly her mother agreed that Rose had done the right thing in helping the Prince. “But a note would have been nice sweetheart, just to let me know that you were alive.”

“I’m sorry mum,” Rose said the tears coursing down her cheeks and now her mother’s as well. “I meant to but I forgot.” It was then that Rose realized that she had brought no clothing with her from the Beast’s magical palace and so when she went into her old room to change she found a great chest full of dresses from the Prince.

“Oh,” her mother said coming into the room with two cups of tea and seeing the beautiful clothing in the chest. “With clothing like that he must be able to look after you. Though I will be loathed to see you go, I cannot deny you the wishes of your heart.”

“Thank you mother, and look,” Rose pulled then held up a serge green dress. “This would fit you perfectly.” 

She handed the dress over and her mother held it up to herself. “It’s so fine!” 

“Try it on and see. Look it comes with a matching purse.” Rose said holding up a green velvet bag. “It’s heavy thing though, goodness!” She exclaimed as she looked inside the bag.

“What is it sweetheart?” he mother asked as she carefully did up the lacing of the dress. 

“The Prince must have intended this for you!” Rose exclaimed “the bag is full of gold coins.”

“That Beast of yours must really be a Prince; I’ve never seen so much gold!” Her mother said looking into the bag. “Your Aunt Yvonne will be beyond jealous once she sees me in this dress and with such a heavy purse!”

“Aunt Yvonne?” Rose asked with trepidation.

“Yes, she sent a note saying she’d be round tomorrow for a visit. Isn’t that lucky you’ll be able to see her too.”

“Yes,” Rose said choosing the simplest of all of the dresses the Beast sent her to wear. “That’s wonderful.”

***

Aunt Yvonne always talked when she should stay silent, was spiteful when she should be kind, meddled when she should keep her own council and almost every sentence uttered from her mouth if not a command was sarcastic and wilting. So nearing the end of her visit Rose was more than willing to be away from her and was thinking that the Prince could come at any time to collect her and she would go willingly. She was careful the entire time her Aunt Yvonne was there trying to never be left alone with her in any room. But just before she was about to leave Rose found herself trapped in the kitchen with her aunt.

“Oh bravo,” Aunt Yvonne said insincerely and clapping her hands. “Hurray! Your mother tells me you’ve landed some sort of cursed Prince.” Aunt Yvonne said with a sneer and a suspicious look at Rose’s belly. Rose said nothing, weary of the Prince’s warning and not wanting to give her aunt anymore information then she already had. “Probably half troll and desperate for a wife to want you.”

“He is not!” Rose said her tongue getting the better of her. 

“So your mother says, though it never took much to impress her.” Aunt Yvonne said with a flap of her hand. “She also told me of his nightly transformations.” Rose tried to push herself past but Aunt Yvonne blocked her attempts to exit. “Well I’ll teach you a lesson how to set eyes on him properly. Here is a bit of candle, which you can carry in your bosom. Just light it while he is asleep, but take care to drop none of the wax, for that will wake him. Then you shall see how handsome your Prince really is.” And with that she pressed the candle into Rose’s hand before leaving the little cottage with a sweep of her skirts.

Rose immediately threw the stub of candle into the middling heap, but what she didn’t know was that Aunt Yvonne had handed her a black candle. And black candles, once given under malicious pretences, cannot be so easily thrown away.

 

So that evening after the Beast Prince came to collect Rose, he asked her if all hadn’t happened as he had predicted. Well Rose couldn’t say that it hadn’t and she apologized for allowing herself to be caught in the situation. 

“As long as you haven’t listened to her advice all will be well.” He said in his harsh Beast voice. Rose responded that she had no intention to follow what her aunt said. “Good girl,” he grumbled, “for if you had you’d have brought bad luck on us both and all that has passed between us will be as nothing.”

But like a wound the poisoned words festered in her mind. Always returning to her upon eventide when she lay in bed with the Prince. Once or twice he woke in the middle of the night and asked her if something was the matter. She always replied in the negative as her aunt’s wicked words caressed her ears. And the black candle, which had found its way back to her, lay heavy on her mind.

Then one morning some months on from her visit home, in a land where great winged lizards flew through the skies. The Beast approached Rose and asked, “Is it me that disgusts you so?” He crouched down, sitting back on his haunches and took her hands in his massive paws. “I am, by times, very thick. I know well enough that I am only a beast. But, tell me have I done something wrong?”

“No no! You have done nothing wrong. Besides stupid people never realize they are being so.” Rose said freeing her hands so she could embrace his huge shoulders.

“Then why are you so melancholy? Is it my company? You command the TARDIS Rose, you command me. If you wish not to see me I will be gone. I will hide myself away for the rest of the year and when it is up you may leave and forget me.”

“Leave you! Never! Never ever, would I leave such a valued and loved friend alone. No, even when our year is up I shall never leave you. That I promise. And as for command you, well commands are for dogs. Something which you are not.”

“Never say ‘never ever’.” The beast Prince said with a sigh. He stood up to his full height and was silent for a while, watching as the bird lizards flew through the sky. Then, taking one of her hands in his paw asked, “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever,” she whispered. He attempted a grin but her answer only made the Beast look sadder.

***

As the poisoned words of Rose’s aunt continued to fester it caused a rift between Rose and the Beast. He still came to her at night clinging to her as if she was the anchor to his ship; all the while the black candle called. Every morning Rose would throw it away but at night, it would return, wake her from her slumber, and beg to be lit.

After many a disturbed night, fatigued, her mind addled by the toxic words of her aunt, she reached for the candle. The intention being to throw it out but once she had it in her hand she found they now had a will of their own. Instead of tossing away the stub of the candle a match was struck and the wick lit.

She knew the Beast lay beside her and when her hands moved she saw his true princely form in the shallow light. As the candle flickered so did his appearance, shifting from that of an old man with an aged and worldly appearance to a young man, still worldly and handsome. His hair shifted from snow white to a curly brown mop, to a fine blond, to short and bristly, to thick and unmanageable. She gasped as his face settled on fine boned and chiselled with a smattering of freckles across his nose, dark half circle lashes framing his closed eyes and soft yielding lips. Her love for him, despite the candle, had been steadily growing, solidified, and she thought that he was the most handsome man in the world. 

And those lip, she had to kiss them. She would never be able to abide by herself if she didn’t kiss him right now. One kiss wouldn’t hurt. And so as she bent down to give him a kiss, the nasty candle, full of her Aunt’s malicious intent, with just enough time before the wick spluttered and died, did one last evil deed. It spluttered three drops of wax on the Prince’s shirt. 

“What have you done!” He cried as the hot wax roused him from his slumber. “Had you held out for just a few more months I would have been freed from this curse! All bonds are snapped between us and I must go to my death.”

With that Rose began to weep and told him of the black candle, showing him the remains of wax in her hand, and of how her Aunt’s evil words had been disturbing her sleep. She then asked if she might go with him and petition for his life. No, he responded there would be no one to petition to. The witch Cassandra did not listen to speeches. His life now belonged to her and for that it was forfeit.

“Then tell me the way,” she begged grabbing on to his shirt not wanting to ever let go of her prince. “Surely I must be able to know that.” Yes he could tell her that but she would never find the place as it lay in the stars far up and slightly to the left. “I will find you,” Rose said determinedly “and when I do I will save you!”

The Prince smiled at her sadly and pulled her close to him. Rose closed her eyes willing the night to never end. But when next she opened them she found it was morning and she alone, on the forest floor in her old patched and worn clothing only the silver necklace around her neck, gold bracelet on her wrist and glass brooch pinned to her breast remained. 

The first thing she did was look up at the dawn sky to try to find a star far up and slightly to the left. She did and found a twinkling star on then did she realize that her Prince was right. She would never find a way to get there.

***

Rose spent the rest of the day trying to devise a way of reaching her prince but with her lack of magical knowledge she had no idea of even who to ask how to get to the stars. 

By late afternoon she was on the verge of tears when a man on a bay horse rode by. He was once a Captain of the King’s guard but a vengeful tongue had wagged about the Captain actually being a dishonest man and a rogue. The King, whose ears were graced with the lie before the truth, dismissed the Captain telling him he must leave his court never to return again unless he found his honour.

So the Captain went on the useless but valiant quest to claim his un-lost honour. It was then that he came upon Rose.

“Fair maiden, what has upset you so? This day has been a fine one and the evening birds do sing.”

“I do not care for find days and singing birds. Nor do I talk to men I know nothing about.” Said Rose and with that she turned her back to him.

“My apologies my lady,” The man said getting down from his horse “for I am Jack of Harkness. Former Captain of the King’s life guard and this is my valiant steed Ianto. I am on a quest for my honour, and as such, I cannot leave a young maiden alone in the woods. Especially one who has an anguished look and does not care for the fineness of the day.” He said trying to charm her to smile.

“Rose,” Rose said turning back to face him but refusing to be charmed. “I am Rose, and I am anguished because I have lost my beloved.” And so she told him the story of the cursed Prince, where he now dwelt, and the words of her Aunt and the deeds of the black candle.

“Fair Rose, I am your champion!” the Captain said falling to one knee and putting an arm across his breast. “For it was for told to me that in order to claim my honour I must help a maid find her beloved.”

“But how Captain, how will I ever reach the stars?” 

“I have often found,” the Captain said getting to his feet and turning to pull something from his saddle bag “that the fastest way to travel is by candle light.” And with that he handed her a silver candle. “Light it and think of your beloved, the candle will lead you straight to him. But be careful I have heard of this star of which you speak. It is called Kasterborous and it can be a dangerous place.”

“Will you not come with me?” Rose asked suddenly scared at the idea of travelling so far on her own.

The Captain took her hand in his and kissed the top of it. “No my lady, my deeds lie elsewhere. Kasterborous is where you must go to save your beloved if you wish to do so you must do it on your own. Farewell Lady Rose, I wish you the best of luck and speed. And should you ever need a man of lost honour do not hesitate to call on me.” He said with a roguish smile while swinging back up onto Ianto the horse.

“Farewell Captain, I will never forget your kindness. And I believe you are already an honourable man.” And one final wave, Rose though of her beloved Prince, she thought of the times they talked, and laughed together. Of when they dined together, of where they travelled to and from. And of the deep sense of belonging and love when he circled her in his arms at night. 

With those memories flowing through her mind she touched a lit match to the wick of the silver candle and in a flash of golden light she was transported from the forest to Kasterborous.

***

It was there she found herself in front of the imposing tower that was the home of the witch Cassandra. A watchman cloaked all in black stood in front of the massive gates. And Rose was nervous. She worried at her lower lip and played with the golden bracelet on her wrist as she approached the tall and broad black robed watchman. 

“I beg for entrance to petition for the life of the Prince.” She told the watchman when she was before him.

“None shall pass through these gates.” The watchman said his voice echoing through his helmet. 

“But I must! I’ve travelled so far.” Rose said playing with the bracelet.

“How much for the bracelet you play with?” asked the black watchman.

“It is not for sale for gold or silver.” answered Rose, unwilling to part with something the Prince had given her. 

“If it is not for sale for gold or silver, what will you sell it for? Name your price.” said the black watchman.

Rose was quiet for a moment, and then said: “Well if it gets me to my Prince and I am able to spend the night with him, then you shall have it.” Rose said. Yes said the black watchman, it shall be done. 

And that night, after handing over the gold bracelet, Rose was taken to the chambers of the Prince who was already asleep in the bed. She called to him and shook him and talked to him but none of it could wake him from his slumber. And in the morning the black watchman came and drove her out of the tower.

So that day she sat down by the entrance to the tower, thinking of how she could break in. All the while she played with the silver necklace the Prince had given her.

“How much for the necklace you play with?” asked the black watchman as sunset approached.

“It is not for sale for gold or silver.” answered Rose. 

“If it is not for sale for gold or silver, what will you sell it for? Name your price.” said the black watchman.

“Well if it gets me to my Prince and I am able to spend the night with him, then you shall have it.” Rose said. Yes said the black watchman, it shall be done. 

And that night, after handing over the silver necklace, again Rose was taken to the chambers of the Prince who was already asleep in the bed. Again she called to him and shook him and talked to him but none of it could wake him from his slumber. And in the morning the black watchman came and drove her out of the tower.

The next morning, having stayed up the two nights previous, Rose was exhausted and lay down under the shadow of a tree. The tree, whose name was Jabe, sensing Rose’s disappointment and despair, sheltered the young woman from the harshness of the sun’s glare. 

Later, in the afternoon, a young maid of all work came by. She spied Rose, who was now sitting and thinking. Her back was up against the trunk of the warm tree, trying to figure out a plan on getting the Prince out of the tower. 

“Good afternoon Miss” the maid said as she walked by.

“Good afternoon,” Rose said morosely, tears smarting at her eyes.

“My goodness Miss, whatever is the matter?” the maid asked coming over. 

“Oh everything, everything” Rose cried and started her tale of the cursed prince. As she told her story the maid sat next to her in the grass listening and watching the young woman. With a sudden ferocity the fey sight, something she had been born with, took over. No longer did she hear the young woman’s words but pictures. Pictures of a girl with golden eyes in the arms of a man who had a storm raging in his, metal birds full of people flew over head as a wolf howled its song. 

She wanted to jerk away but something in her drew her closer to the young woman with the golden hair. “Here,” she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small packet of tea. “Go to him tonight, make him a cup, have him smell the infusion then kiss him awake. That is the way to break the curse.”

“Thank you, oh thank you!” Rose cried hugging the maid. With that the maid got up to continue on her errand. “Wait” Rose called “what’s your name?”

“Gwyneth,” said the maid.

“And I’m Rose. Thank you Gwyneth.”

With a nod of her capped head Gwyneth left. But later, when asked of the encounter, all that she could remember of it was two words. 

Bad Wolf.

***

Hours later, at sunset, Rose had a plan. She played with the glass rose brooch the Prince had given her as she approached the tall imposing tower.

“How much for the brooch you play with?” the black watchman asked immediately.

“It is not for sale for gold or silver.” answered Rose. 

“If it is not for sale for gold or silver, what will you sell it for? Name your price.” said the black watchman.

“Well if it gets me to my Prince and I am able to spend the night with him, then you shall have it.” Rose said. Yes said the black watchman, it shall be done. 

And that night, after handing over the rose brooch, Rose was taken to the chambers of the Prince who was already asleep in the bed. Quickly she took the ewer of water and clay cup from the table by his bedside and placed it near the fire to warm. When the water was hot she dumped the tea leaves Gwyneth gave her into the cup and poured the steaming water on top of it. She brought it to the Prince’s bedside and wafted the steam towards his nose. When all the steam was gone she put the cup on the table and quietly lay down beside him and whispered in his ear. “Three nights I have come now and in the morning that black watchman will come to take me away from you again. But not this time, not this night. He won’t for I love you my Prince and I will never leave you. I promise you forever.” And she softly kissed the Prince’s lips.

As she drew back from him his eye lids fluttered open then closed and he groaned. “Oh Rose,” he mumbled sleepily. “Why must I always dream of my Rose?”

“No my Prince, I am no dream. I have come for you.” Rose whispered back then kissed him again.

With that the Prince’s eyes flew open and he grabbed for her. “Rose ... but... how did ... WHAT!? How did you get here?” Rose told him how she met the Captain who gave her the candle, of how she bartered with the black watchman to gain access to him and of Gwyneth who gave her the tea and the key to rouse him. “Do you still have the candle?” he asked. Yes she did. She pulled the half used silver candle from her pocket. “Now, hold on tight to me.” He said. Rose did as she was told and the Prince touched the wick of the silver candle to the light of another. And in a flash of golden light they were gone.

***

A loud “HA!” startled Rose from the security of the Prince’s arms. In her shock she bumped the top of her head against his chin. She felt him wince when they collided but immediately he was speaking.

“Look Rose, see where we are! I hoped it would work but TARDIS is a finicky thing and I wasn’t sure if it would.” He exclaimed gleefully.

Rose opened her eyes and she found that she and the Prince were standing in the great hall of TARDIS just beside the central column which wheezed up and down and glowed a happy shade of green. They were home.

The Prince was babbling something about his magical defences usually barring the use of a travelling candle and of how they had to leave quickly before the witches found out he was gone. And with that he started to move around the central column, spinning dials, pushing buttons and flipping switches. His human hands having an easier time of it then his paws ever did. 

“So where are we going?” Rose asked joining him and holding on to the pillar as TARDIS shuddered to a start.

“Further than we’ve ever gone before.” The Prince said enigmatically before flashing her a smile and threw down the last lever that launched TARDIS into the realm of anywhere.


End file.
